Last Stand (PvZ)
Last Stand is the sixteenth Mini-game and is unlocked after beating Adventure Mode once and completing thirteen other minigames. Overview In the start, the player gets 5000 sun, and can choose everything he has (except Sun-shrooms, Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers, Puff-shrooms, and Sea-shrooms, or the Imitater version of any of them.) Last Stand is frequently used for Gold Farming, with as many Marigolds as possible and Gold Magnets collecting coins automatically for the player. This will get him/her about 5-9k of coins, depending what build he/she uses. For more info, see Money Guide. Zombies Notable Zombies in this minigame include: * Zombie (Start to last Flag) * Conehead Zombie (Flags 1-5) * Ducky Tube Zombie (Flags 1-5, also appears as Ducky Tube Conehead, and Ducky Tube Buckethead Zombies) * Dolphin Rider Zombie (Appears at around Flags 2-4) * Football Zombie (Appears at Flag 3 and goes on to 5) * Buckethead Zombie (Flags 3-5) Strategy Gloom-Shroom Gold Farming Build Most people just like to go with the Gloom-shroom build where one chooses Garlic, Marigold, Pumpkin, Lily Pad, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet. Coffee Bean, Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom if the player has nine seed slots, plus the IImitater Pumpkin if they have ten. Gloom-shrooms are chosen because they have a 3x3 square AoE attack and do a lot of damage as well. Pumpkins are for jumpers and zombies that appear from underwater. The two Gold Magnets are enough to collect most of the coins (You may actually have to work to collect a few stragglers). Also note that in order to use this, you must NOT use the Coffee Bean on the Magnet-shroom. If you places the Gold Magnet on top of it, it will wake the plant up as the Gold Magnet is not a Nighttime Plant. A good setup for nine slots would be as seen on the right: This setup has a net gain of ~$8500 every 5 flags. It is, by far, the best gold farming strategy for Last Stand. Gloom-Shroom Gold Farming Variation There is an older Variation of the Gloom-Shroom Build, that is still used by a lot of players. It is essentially the same, except for two key points. Instead of one Garlic in front of the Gloom-Shrooms, there is two, and no Pumpkin behind them (As it is not needed.) This causes the variation to have two less Marigolds, but some players feel it's easier to manage, or don't feel the Two less Marigolds matter much. Repeater Build Another strategy, which uses only eight plant slots, uses two Cattails in the back of the pool, four Tall-Nuts, two on land and two in the pool, Torchwoods behind those, one column of Repeaters, one column of Gatling Peas, and two more Repeaters in the lanes above and below the pool. Then, put two Garlic in the top and bottom lanes, and replace them in between flags whenever necessary. Also, for extra damage, put Spikeweeds in front of your land Tall-Nuts. Winter Melon Build A Third strategy is to use about 8-10 Seed slots (1-2 for Instants, if possible) and use up one Column of Winter Melons, and use about 2-3 (usually 2) Pool Columns of Cattails, and one more column of Tall-nuts, This should do well, and instants aren't really needed, but if they are needed, go for usually Jalapeno, due to getting about 250 Sun from the last zombie killed, and due to the lane clearing unlike other instants. Gatling Pea Build Another strategy is to use 8 seeds. Use Repeater, Gatling-Pea, Torchwood, Lily Pad, Cattail, Marigold, Magnet Shroom and Golden Magnet. Build Repeaters on the Back row including the pool and upgrade it with Gatling Pea. Plant Torchwoods in front of the Gatling Pea. Plant five Marigolds on both sides right in front of the Torchwood forming a rectangle with a magnet shroom on the top center of the rectangle. Replace the magnet shroom with a golden magnet. Then, continue on planting Lily Pads replacing them with cat tails forming a square. Cob Cannon Build A simple strategy is to pick the Kernel-pult, the Tall-nut, the Cob Cannon, the Lily Pad, and random other plants (these just allow you to fill up your seed tray; it doesn't matter what they are). Place a wall of Tall-nuts in the fourth row from the right (in other words, place six Tall-nuts down, all in the same column such that each one has three squares between it and the edge of the lawn, where the zombies spawn). Then, plant a pair of kernel-pults to the left of the Tall-nuts, and plant a Cob Cannon on top of them; repeat until you cannot plant any more, and do not plant in the water (you should be able to plant six Cob Cannons with no sun left). Use Cob Cannon rotations to take out the zombies; wait for zombies to get to your Tall-nuts; then, when enough amass, fire a Cob Cannon at them. It's best to fire at the two squares that are on the second row from the right, and on the inner land lanes; this allows two Cob Cannon rounds to kill all the zombies that are coming towards the Tall-nuts or eating the Tall-nuts, barring Pole-Vaulting Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombies that jumped at them already. Do not waste rounds; if the player's timing is good, he/she should be able to keep up a relatively constant stream of fire. The best way to spend sun gained is to repair damaged Tall-nuts; however, it's best to not repair any Tall-nuts that are not tearing. Spikeweed and Gatling Pea Build This strategy doesn't make much gold, but is sure to win. Put two garlics on the top row and the bottom row. Place spikeweed on the second and the fifth row right up two the last two columns. Plant lily pads on the last three columns and place a Gatling pea on the first column (except the rows with garlic). Then plant Torchwoods in front of the Gatling peas. Last plant tall nuts in front of the torch woods in the pool. Spend the Sun on the Tallnuts. Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames